Baka Onna
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan se vê obrigada a passar a noite no Makai, e Hiei diz que irá protegê-la, mas durante essa noite, histórias serão contadas, segredos serão revelados e Hiei vai dizer à Botan porque ela é, de fato, uma Baka Onna.


**Baka Onna**

**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside**

**(****Eu tenho que dizer o que estou sentindo por dentro)**

**I could lie to myself, but it's true**

**(****Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade.)**

**There's no denying when I look in your eyes**

**(****Não há como negar quando olho em seus olhos)**

**Girl, I'm outta my head over you**

**(****Menina, eu estou fora da minha cabeça por você)**

Botan caminhava por uma floresta tentando encontrar Hiei. Tinha que lhe passar a nova missão do grupo para ele. Mas essa tarefa não era nada fácil. Ainda mais levando em conta, que ele, provavelmente, não queria ser encontrado.

- Por favor, Hiei, apareça. – Pediu Botan passando as mãos pelos braços, tentando se aquecer. Já estava procurando-o há um bom tempo, pois começara no meio da tarde e agora já era noite. – Essas missões não são culpa minha. – A Guia Espiritual pensou em ir embora, mas a missão começava amanhã, portanto tinha que dar o recado hoje. – Droga, Hiei! Eu estou congelando aqui! – Era verdade. Quando ela respirava já dava pra ver uma fumaça branca no ar. Botan se abraçou mais forte e sentou numa pedra por um momento. Logo estava tremendo.

Quando menos esperava, uma capa a envolveu, diminuindo o frio que sentia. A jovem se assustou, mas logo ouviu uma voz que conhecia.

- Hm. Devia ter colocado um casaco antes de sair entrando na floresta. – Em seguida ela estava encarando Hiei, que estava emburrado.

- Eu não sabia que ia demorar tanto pra te encontrar. – Respondeu ela. – Além do mais, quando eu comecei estava fazendo calor. – Hiei encarou-a com raiva e começou a se afastar. – Aonde você vai, Hiei? – Botan levantou e foi atrás dele. – Espere! Ainda não te dei o recado. E eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui! – Hiei percebeu que ela estava com medo, o que era razoável, já que estavam numa floresta no escuro.

- Não vou muito longe. – Respondeu o koorime a contragosto. – Vou pegar lenha e fazer uma fogueira. Não quero ser acusado pela sua morte... A não ser que eu faça isso com minhas próprias mãos. – Botan rolou os olhos e Hiei franziu o cenho. Se fosse algum tempo atrás, ela estaria com medo dele. Ele voltou a se afastar.

- Espere! – Botan segurou o braço dele. Eles se encararam. O calor que a pele dela gerava ao entrar em contato com a sua deixou o youkai desnorteado. O que significava isso?

- O que foi agora? – Ele desviou os olhos dos dela. Botan não soltou o braço dele.

- E se aparecer algum bicho? E se eu for atacada?

- Não é problema meu. – Botan fitou-o chocada e estava prestes a chorar. Apesar de ele ser sempre assim, era horrível ouvir essas coisas. A mão dela começou a tremer no braço dele. Hiei suspirou. Não sabia por que, mas magoá-la já não o divertia como antes. – Grite, onna. – A guia arregalou os olhos e quando compreendeu o que ele dizia, sorriu.

- Obrigada, Hiei.

- Hm. – Depois disso, ele finalmente se afastou.

* * *

**I lived so long believing all love is blind**

**(****Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego)**

**But everything about you**

**(****Mas tudo em você)**

**Is telling me this time it's**

**(****Está me dizendo que desta vez é)**

Por que ela tinha que aparecer agora? Já não bastava todo o tempo que tinha que passar com ela nas missões? Como poderia tentar controlar o que ela o fazia sentir, se quando tentava tirá-la da cabeça, ela aparecia pessoalmente?

Em poucos minutos Hiei conseguiu juntar uma boa quantidade de lenha e logo voltou e acendeu a fogueira.

- Você é mesmo rápido, Hiei. – Disse Botan sentando-se perto da fogueira. – Nem vi nada.

- Hm. – Aos poucos o rosto de Botan voltou a ficar corado e ela começou a se sentir melhor. Hiei a observava em silêncio, o que a deixava constrangida.

- Acho que já estou melhor. Já posso ir para casa. – Ela falou levantando. E só naquele momento Hiei se lembrara de algo importante. Droga! Como pudera esquecer-se do toque de recolher?

- Só tem um problema, onna. – Respondeu Hiei passando a mão na nuca. – Humanos devem sair do Makai até às seis da tarde, para sua própria segurança.

- Mas não sou humana.

- Não faz diferença. O portal fica fechado até às seis da manhã.

- Como assim, Hiei? – Botan começou a ficar um pouco nervosa. – Não posso ficar aqui até às seis da manhã. Faço parte do Reikai. Provavelmente estarei morta até lá.

- Tente se acalmar, onna. – Falou o youkai pressionando suas têmporas. O nervosismo dela lhe dava dor de cabeça.

- Me acalmar? Como? – Botan levantou e andou um pouco ao redor da fogueira apertando a capa dele contra seu corpo. – Estamos cercados de youkais perigosos e... – Num segundo Hiei estava sentado e no outro, segurava-a pelos ombros.

- Já disse para se acalmar, onna. – Botan encarava-o surpresa. – Não vai acontecer nada com você.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – A Guia Espiritual perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque eu estou aqui. – Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Botan e ela voltou a se acalmar. No segundo seguinte, ela envolvia o pescoço de Hiei com os braços. O que o deixou chocado e paralisado.

- Obrigada, Hiei. Muito obrigada.

- Hm. – Após alguns segundos Hiei se sentiu desconfortável. – Tudo bem, onna. Já pode me soltar. – Ele se afastou um pouco dela, que estava corada. Envergonhada de seu ato espontâneo.

- Me desculpe, Hiei. – Pediu constrangida e em seguida os dois ouviram um ruído baixo, que fez a guia ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- Parece que está com fome, onna. – Disse o koorime feliz por poderem mudar de assunto. – Vou procurar algo para comermos. Espere aqui. – Dessa vez Botan apenas assentiu. Sabia que ele a salvaria se fosse preciso.

* * *

**Forever, this time I know**

**(****Pra sempre, desta vez eu sei)**

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

**(****E não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente)**

**Forever, until my life is through**

**(****Pra sempre, até que minha vida termine)**

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

**(****Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre)**

Alguns minutos depois, Hiei voltou com algumas frutas e peixes, que havia pescado num lago próximo. Botan pegou alguns gravetos e espetou os peixes ao redor da fogueira.

- Logo vai estar pronto. – Ela falou sorrindo, e em seguida mordeu uma Maçã. – Obrigada por pegar essas frutas e os peixes. – O koorime fez um aceno com a cabeça. – Você não vai comer? – A Guia Espiritual perguntou indicando as frutas.

- Vou esperar pelos peixes. – Respondeu Hiei sentando-se encostado a uma árvore. Botan sentou-se perto dele, mas se manteve à uma distância razoável para não perturbá-lo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio esperando os peixes ficarem prontos.

- Hiei. – Chamou a jovem quebrando o silêncio. – O youkai apenas encarou-a, esperando que continuasse. – Como conseguiu essa cicatriz na sua mão esquerda? – Hiei olhou para sua mão e pareceu refletir por um momento. Será que deveria contar a causa daquela marca a ela?Não era problema dela e não era uma história feliz.

- É uma longa história. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Você não gostaria de ouvir.

- Eu gostaria, Hiei. – Disse Botan encarando-o séria.

- Pra te contar isso, eu teria que falar do meu passado. Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – O koorime estava sendo sincero. Não queria ficar relembrando a história de seu nascimento.

- É uma pena, Hiei. Eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre você. – Botan suspirou e pegou os peixes, que já estavam prontos. Entregou três para Hiei e ficou com dois. Por algum tempo os dois comeram em silêncio.

- Eu nasci no País de Gelo. – Hiei começou a contar quando terminou o primeiro peixe. – E esse era um lugar onde apenas youkais mulheres vivem. Em determinada época de suas vidas elas dão à luz outras youkais mulheres, portanto foi um choque quando descobriram que minha mãe, Hina, estava grávida por se envolver com um youkai do fogo. – Botan ouvia a tudo atentamente encarando-o. Sabia que não devia interrompê-lo. – Ficaram ainda mais chocados com o fato de ela ter gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina. Com a menina, elas poderiam lidar, mas não com um menino. Ainda mais, um menino que nascera com todas as características de um youkai do fogo. – O koorime disse com um sorriso cínico. – As youkais me viam como uma maldição e por isso fizeram a melhor amiga de minha mãe me jogar fora do País de Gelo. – Botan arfou chocada. Sabia que o País de Gelo ficava em algum lugar no céu. Imaginava como puderam ter coragem de jogar um bebê daquela imensidão azul. – Sempre que uma youkai do País de Gelo tem um bebê, uma lágrima especial cai de seus olhos. E essa pedra deve trazer sorte à vida desse bebê. Minha mãe verteu duas lágrimas. Uma para mim e outra para Yukina. E antes de me jogar fora, a amiga de minha mãe amarrou essa pedra a meu pulso. – Botan se esforçava para não chorar enquanto ouvia aquela história horrível. – Os bandidos que me encontraram tentaram roubar a pedra de mim, mas parece que desde pequeno eu já sabia me defender. – Hiei deu um leve sorriso convencido. – Um deles se tornou meu padrinho e fui criado por ele. Aos poucos fui me tornando mais agressivo, a ponto de todos se afastarem de mim. – O youkai parecia ter esquecido que a Guia Espiritual estava ali. – Um dia lutei contra um youkai e ele acabou arrebentando a corda em que a pedra ficava pendurada em meu pescoço. A pedra caiu dentro de um rio e eu a perdi. – Nesse momento o koorime pareceu se lembrar da presença da jovem. – Essa cicatriz, onna, eu consegui quando atravessei minha mão com uma espada, para provar que podia aguentar a dor para implantar meu Jagan. – Botan arregalou os olhos. Que tipo de teste era esse? – Foi uma prova ridícula, pois o Jagan doeu dez vezes mais, e praticamente drenou todo o poder que eu tinha.

- Mas... – Finalmente a jovem conseguira falar alguma coisa. – Por que você fez isso? Por que precisava do Jagan?

**I hear the echo of the promise I made**

**(****Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz)**

**When you're strong you can stand on your own**

**(****"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho")**

**But those words grow distant as I look at your face**

**(****Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você)**

**No, I don't wanna go it alone**

**(****Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho.)**

- Eu queria encontrar a pedra que minha mãe deu a mim no nascimento. E também queria encontrar Yukina. Era necessário. – Explicou. – E depois disso, o homem que implantou o meu Jagan, me iniciou na arte da espada, que eu aperfeiçoei. A partir desse ponto você deve conhecer a história. Não vejo necessidade de repeti-la. – Foi só então que Hiei notou que lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Botan. – O que foi, onna? Não era a história que você esperava? Não preciso que sinta pena de mim. – Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não é pena. – Falou ainda chorando. – Só estou triste por tudo que você passou. Eu queria que fosse diferente.

**I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line**

**(****Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha)**

**But everything about you**

**(****Mas tudo sobre você)**

**Is telling me this time it's**

**(****Está me dizendo que agora é)**

- Mas não dá pra mudar isso, onna. Não precisa chorar. Já está no passado. – A jovem se aproximou dele e o envolveu com os braços. Hiei podia sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o seu. Era uma sensação boa e pacífica.

- Não quero que sofra desse jeito nunca mais. – A guia falou soluçando em seu ombro.

- Onna, isso não é necessário. – Disse ele baixinho com a cabeça próxima a dela. – Não ligo para o sofrimento.

- Não! – Ela falou com convicção. – Não posso aceitar isso. – Era incrível. Ela parecia realmente se importar com o que acontecera com ele. – Prometa que agora você vai sempre ser feliz. – Hiei não pôde evitar um sorriso cético.

- Não posso prometer isso, onna.

- Então prometa que vai tentar. – Ela insistiu e ele ficou calado. – Prometa, Hiei.

- Tá. – Finalmente o koorime cedeu à loucura dela. – Eu prometo, onna. – Ele falou calmamente, se permitindo sentir-se feliz com a sensação agradável do corpo dela colado ao seu.

* * *

**Forever, this time I know**

**(****Pra sempre, desta vez eu sei)**

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

**(****E não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente)**

**Forever, until my life is through**

**(****Pra sempre, até que minha vida termine)**

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

**(****Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre)**

Depois que Botan se afastou de Hiei, os dois voltaram a se encarar e Botan ficou corada ao perceber a intensidade do olhar do youkai. Ela pôde notar que ele estava se controlando para não beijá-la, pois o olhar dele não desgrudava de seus lábios.

Alguns segundos depois, ele pareceu voltar a si e começou a virar o rosto para o outro lado, mas a jovem não o deixaria escapar assim. Botan segurou o rosto dele e fez com que o koorime a encarasse. Hiei sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso e a fitou com uma expressão confusa.

- O que está fazendo, onna? – A única resposta que Hiei obteve foram os lábios dela sendo pressionados contra os seus e, após um arregalar de olhos, ele a segurou pela cintura e aproximou-a de si, entregando-se ao beijo.

As mãos de Hiei seguravam Botan e aos poucos os dois ficavam mais ousados. Botan deixava suas mãos passarem pela nuca do koorime, enquanto ele passava a envolver o corpo dela com seus braços, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam sem ar e precisavam se separar para conseguirem respirar.

- Por que isso, onna? – Perguntou Hiei, assim que conseguiu se recompor. Ele ainda a abraçava.

- Pensei que fosse o que você queria. – Ela respondeu envergonhada. O youkai estreitou os olhos.

- Já disse que não preciso de sua pena, onna. – Ele começou a se afastar e Botan riu, deixando-o perplexo.

- Pena? Hiei, você está louco? – Ela indagou surpresa. – Você acha que eu te beijei por pena? Eu disse que achei que você queria me beijar, não que eu não queria fazer o mesmo. – Pela primeira vez, ela viu Hiei enrubescer. – Eu nunca beijaria alguém por pena. Muito menos você. – O koorime, que ouvia tudo isso em choque, pareceu despertar de seu devaneio. Agora era Botan quem se afastava dele, constrangida.

- O que quer dizer com isso, onna? – O youkai a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo-a de se afastar. Botan olhava para o chão. – Me responda, onna. O que quis dizer com isso?

- Eu... – A Guia Espiritual parecia procurar alguma desculpa.

**Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes**

**(****Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos)**

**It took your love to make my heart come alive**

**(****O seu amor faz meu coração viver)**

**'Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind**

**(****Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego)**

**But everything about you is telling me this time**

**(****Mas tudo em você, está me dizendo desta vez)**

- Olhe para mim, onna. – Vendo que a jovem estava envergonhada, ele insistiu. – Olhe para mim, Botan. Por favor. – Ela ergueu os olhos aos poucos. – Me responda.

- Eu te amo. – Botan sussurrou, mas com sua audição de youkai, Hiei pôde entender perfeitamente.

- O quê? – Hiei nunca se sentiu tão perdido quanto naquela noite. Primeiro achou que estava louco por nutrir sentimentos pela jovem, depois se viu revelando seu passado, em seguida ela o beijou, e agora, parecia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

- Eu te amo, Hiei. – Repetiu Botan mais alto e com mai convicção. – Eu não te beijei por pena. – Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela. – Eu te beijei porque isso é algo que eu queria fazer há muito tempo, mas essa foi a primeira em que eu pensei que você queria que eu fizesse isso tanto quanto eu queria fazer. – Hiei tentava manter sua expressão ilegível como sempre, mas estava difícil fazer isso naquele momento.

- Baka onna. – Ele falou de repente e mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos da jovem. Ela ergueu uma mão para esfregar os olhos.

- Eu sei. – A Guia Espiritual respondeu triste. – Sei que sou uma idiota por pensar algo assim.

- Não. – Respondeu o koorime com um leve sorriso de canto. – Você é uma baka onna por só ter percebido agora. – E assim ele voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez imprensando-a contra uma árvore, mantendo seus corpos o mais próximos possível um do outro.

* * *

**Forever, this time I know**

**(****Pra sempre, desta vez eu sei)**

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

**(****E não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente)**

**Forever, until my life is through**

**(****Pra sempre, até que minha vida termine)**

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

**(****Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre)**

No dia seguinte, quando amanheceu, Botan acordou e se encontrava nua nos braços de Hiei. Se assustou um pouco ao se ver nessa situação, mas em seguida deu um sorriso lembrando de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela ficou observando o koorime adormecido. Ele parecia tão calmo daquele jeito.

Sem poder resistir, a jovem o beijou na boca. Na mesma hora sentiu a mão em sua cintura puxá-la para mais perto e o beijo se tornar mais intenso. Quando se separaram, ela estava encarando os belos olhos escarlate de Hiei.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Hiei um pouco perdido.

- Sete horas mais ou menos. – Respondeu Botan ainda sorrindo. – Por quê?

- Nunca acordei tão tarde. – Ele respondeu surpreso e em seguida deu um sorriso malicioso. – Nem de forma tão sutil. – Botan voltou a beijá-lo.

- Talvez seja melhor se acostumar.

- Talvez seja. – Dessa vez foi ele quem a beijou. – É melhor se levantar. Ou se esqueceu da reunião? – Na mesma hora Botan deu um pulo assustada.

- Nossa! Tem razão. – Rapidamente a Guia Espiritual começou a juntar suas roupas, sem levar em consideração que estava nua. Quando deu por si, percebeu que Hiei observava a cena com seu sorriso malicioso na cara. – Hiei, seu safado! – Ela se cobriu com as roupas e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore para se arrumar. – Seu pilantra! – O youkai riu.

- Como se eu já não tivesse visto tudo.

- Hiei! – Botan o repreendeu, mas sorriu levemente. – Vá se arrumar. – E em questão de dois segundos ele já estava pronto, graças à sua super velocidade, e já estava colando a jovem na árvore com seu corpo.

- Não é justo. – Disse Botan, que já estava de blusa e calcinha, mas ainda não conseguira colocar sua calça. – Você roubou. – Hiei beijou o pescoço dela, que riu.

- Tem razão. Não é justo. – Falou ele sério e Botan já sabia que ele estava pensando numa maneira de contrariá-la. – Talvez mais tarde possamos fazer um teste. – Enquanto falava as mãos dele passeavam por baixo da blusa dela.

- Que tipo de teste? – Perguntou Botan receosa, mas também com o desejo brilhando em seus olhos.

- Hm. Podemos ver se eu consigo tirar a sua roupa e depois vesti-la com essa rapidez.

- Hiei! – A jovem estava corada. Ainda não se acostumara com esse lado de Hiei, que só passara a conhecer no dia anterior.

- A parte de tirar a roupa, com certeza eu consigo. – Ele continuou a falar. – Mas pra colocar de volta... – Botan riu. Não podia manter seu rosto sério ao ouvir a proposta de Hiei, que continuava beijando-a.

- Podemos fazer isso depois que voltarmos da reunião... Na minha casa. – Respondeu ela segurando um gemido. – Mas temos que ir agora. – Hiei suspirou, deu um último beijo no pescoço dela e se afastou para que ela pudesse terminar de se arrumar.

- Não pense que vai fugir de mim depois, onna. – Resmungou ele, antes de pegá-la no colo para que fossem correndo para a reunião.

- Nunca. – Ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, antes que ele começasse a correr para a reunião, embora sua mente só conseguisse pensar na reunião que ela e Hiei teriam mais tarde.

**Forever, this time I know**

**(****Pra sempre, desta vez eu sei)**

**And there's no doubt in my mind**

**(****E não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente)**

**Forever, until my life is through**

**(****Pra sempre, até que minha vida termine)**

**Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

**(****Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre)**

**[Forever – Kiss]**


End file.
